Rima x Shiki Collection
by LALALALOVEmee
Summary: Oneshots, drabbles, etc. Generally rated T. Momentarily listed as completed but will edit & update as soon as muse is found.
1. Blood

**Summary:** Of fresh cuts, blood, and more blood.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>473  
><strong>Warning: <strong>This holds true for every chapter, but sorry for any OOCness!

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

><p><span>Blood<span>

"Rima."

She looked up.

"You're bleeding." She looked down to see what her partner was talking about and realized that he was right. There was a tiny scar on her ring finger and she could see fresh blood oozing out.

"I must have gotten a paper cut or something," she speculated.

"You're bleeding a lot for just one little paper cut."

She agreed with him, but didn't reply.

He looked at her for a good moment before responding. "I'll clean it for you."

"I can clean it myself."

"No. Let me take care of it," he insisted as he grabbed her wrist.

Before she had the chance to protest, his tongue had already darted out to lick the cut. The vampirette felt shivers crawl down her back, causing her breath to hitch in her throat. He must have heard her sharp intake of breath, because he paused in his ministration to look at her.

It was assumed that he would heal the wound while he was at it, but as he continued licking, the wound only expanded. She felt herself sigh.

"You did that on purpose," she glared daggers at him, feeling the slight pain of her flesh being torn bit by bit.

He didn't say anything. He only smirked and continued licking the blood, which was now dripping increasingly faster from the wound.

After a while, the cut began to close. "Finally," she started to pull away, but he held onto it firmly. She examined his face, but he showed no signs of letting her hand go.

"Let go," she told him firmly. This was really starting to get annoying.

"No." His icy blue eyes met her own and he rolled her sleeve up slowly, not breaking their eye contact while doing so. She watched as his face lowered and his tongue slithered out of his mouth to taste the skin on her arm.

"Shiki, stop it." She tried shoving him away.

"Why should I?" he sneered before sinking his fangs into her arm.

No pain was felt at first; he had bit her arm relatively lightly, but as he dug deeper and drank more, the pain started to rush in. As the blood loss began to take a toll on her body, she started to feel lightheaded.

"Shiki… no more…" Like a beast responding to his name, he looked up at her with blood-thirsty eyes. He released her arm from his grip and she couldn't help but collapse on the couch that they were sitting on. With her eyes refusing to open and her body restricting any movement, she lied there motionless, trying to restore the blood she had lost. Shiki said nothing as he watched over her limp form, but she could feel him smirking.

"Shiki…" she opened her eyes slightly, just enough to glare at him, "you owe me."

* * *

><p>AN: I feel like I made Shiki really evil in this one. Thanks for reviewing! Please review! I accept positive and negative comments!


	2. Jealousy

**Summary:** Of jealousy, confessions, and smiles.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>596

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

><p><span>Jealousy<span>

"…"

"…" Awkward.

I look up at Shiki who is leaning on the table all the way across the room from me. He is glaring at me; Shiki never glares at me. Well, that would be a lie since he's glaring at me right now, but that's not my point. The Shiki I know barely shows any emotion, but here he is _glaring_ at me. What did I do?

I had a photo shoot earlier. The photo shoot was supposed to feature Shiki, but some other guy was recommended to do it instead. The director thought he would have been a better match for me. I didn't really care; I just wanted to get the job over with. It was probably around that time that Shiki started acting this way. What's the big deal? He never showed much concern in his work anyway...

Though his actions can only be described as jealousy.

Shiki and I continue to stare at each other, our minds clouded by our own thoughts. A few more minutes pass and I can't take the silence anymore. It's true that I barely talk, but that's because I have nothing to say. Right now, I sure have a lot of things to say.

"What's the big deal, Shiki?" I demand. I am surprised by my tone. I didn't mean to ask him so rudely. It was meant to be a simple question, not a forceful inquiry for answers.

"What's the big deal, you ask? You and I are partners, Rima." Shiki's voice is calm, but his eyes tell another story. "We're supposed to do all of our photo shoots together. The media loves us- _together_."

"Who I work with is not within my control. I have no power over this sort of thing. You should understand." There's no point in glaring at me; it's not like I can choose who I want to work with. However, knowing Shiki, he's probably way too stubborn to listen to me.

"You could have argued with the director." Shiki's eyes soften up and his voice begins to take on a childish tone. He hasn't done that since they were five, when she stole his pocky.

"And risk losing my job? If I lost my job, I wouldn't be able to work with you at all anymore." I turn away from him swiftly. There, I did it. I just revealed everything to him. But how could he be so dense?

"Rima…" I hear footsteps approaching and I turn around to look at what Shiki is up to now.

"Wha-" Before I can respond, he traps me in a strong embrace. I am about to push him away when I notice how serious he is. His arms are strong and firm, yet gentle and caring. They are not warm -vampires will _never_ be warm- but I can feel the inner warmth radiating off him. I let myself surrender as I close my eyes and lean into him. How can I be angry at him when his actions are filled with so much emotion?

After a moment, we both pull back and gaze into each others' eyes. His delicate light blue eyes that previously showed anger are now showing signs of satisfaction. He holds a gentle hand against my face and slowly caresses my cheek. I can't help but put my hand over his. As I do this, Shiki shows me one of his rare yet heartwarming smiles. The smile he plays on his lips must have triggered something in my mind, because before I know it, I am smiling too.

* * *

><p>AN: Kind of abrupt? Tell me about it. Thanks for reading! Hoping to read reviews!


	3. Sweets

**Summary: **Of starvation, surprises, and cakes.**  
>Word Count: <strong>652

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

><p><span>Sweets<span>

A long and deep sigh escaped through my mouth. Man, was I starving...

I just ate a while ago, but for some reason, my stomach was growling louder than ever. I looked around, wondering if there's some pocky left over around here. I know I bought an extra pack or two last week…

"Rima, what are you doing?" a voice I recognized as Shiki's suddenly interrupted my hunt- I mean search, for pocky.

"Looking for something," I replied plainly.

No reply came from him.

"Shiki-," I looked up. There he was, standing not more than 6 metres away from me, holding my pack of pocky in his left hand. I let myself sigh in relief. So I _did_ have an extra pack of pocky after all. "Shiki, that's mine. Give it to me."

"No."

"Shiki, I don't have time for this. I'm starving; give it to me." I was getting annoyed. My stomach growled, giving me a signal that I was almost at my limit.

"No," Shiki's facial expression didn't change at all which just annoyed me even more.

"Shiki. Give it. **Now.**" I felt electricity starting to gather. It wrapped around my body like a protective armour.

"Rima, calm down," Shiki's expression still hadn't changed from his previous blank one. Wasn't he scared of getting hurt? Or did he think that I wouldn't hurt him just because we were close friends? Well, what kind of close friend wouldn't let me eat when I'm starving to this extent?

"No. Not until you give me-"

"I'll cook for you."

I stared at him. "Wha-"

"I'll cook for you," Shiki repeated.

…Shiki can cook?

* * *

><p>"Of all these years that we've spent together, you've never told me that you can cook," I commented as I took a quick glance at Shiki mixing in random ingredients into a big bowl.<p>

"You've never asked," Shiki didn't look up from his stirring.

"Well, you've never taken away my pocky before."

Shiki stayed silent.

Wait a minute, did Shiki take away my pocky just so he could make something for me to eat? Since he was so focused on the job in front of him, I took this chance to observe him. He sure has strange methods, doesn't he?

"What are you looking at?" Shiki asked me without removing his gaze from the bowl.

"Oh, um…" I quickly looked back at what he was making, "didn't you say you were going to cook something for me?" From what I can see, he's not making a meal. Is he making… a cake?

"I'm making your dessert first."

"I see...I get dessert?"

Shiki gave me a look that questioned my sanity.

"You were the one who told me you liked cakes, weren't you?"

"Oh…"

But how did he know?

* * *

><p><em>"Rima, I'm going to leave you." A young Shiki waited impatiently.<em>

"_Shiki… those cakes look delicious."_

"_We can stop by another day. Let's just go today, okay?" _

_The little girl pouted. After taking one last glance at the cakes on display, she ran ahead of the boy. "Fine." _

* * *

><p>Why did I remember such an old memory? Or rather, why did Shiki remember such an old memory? It must have been then that Shiki realized I had a craving for cakes. The boy, though young, sure was attentive. At the fact that Shiki remembered such a small thing, I couldn't help but smile a little.<p>

But just a little. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of making me smile fully.

"Hey, Shiki…" I got up from my seat and walked up to him. "Do you know why I like cakes so much?"

"No, why?" He inquired. I smirked and slowly wrapped my arms around his body, careful not to spill the ingredients in front of him. I felt Shiki jerk back a bit from the sudden interaction of our bodies, but he settled in just as quickly.

"Because they're sweet, just like you."

* * *

><p>AN: Way too fluffy.


	4. Blush

**Summary: **Of shopping, embarrassment, and confessions (and maybe a kiss).  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>1390

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

><p><span>Blush<span>

"It doesn't look nice on you," Shiki blurted out.

"Gee, thanks," I offered a sarcastic smile. This was the eighth time Shiki had said that line today. I was starting to get sick of hearing it over and over again."What's the point in going shopping with you if that's all you're going to say?" I knew Shiki had good taste, which was part of the reason I asked him to come with me, but he was just way too picky.

"What, you want me to lie then?" Shiki asked with the same blank expression he usually wears.

"How about you choose something that you think would suit me then," I suggested. I didn't want him to say that I don't look nice in something again. Although I didn't show it, his words actually hurt.

"Alright, wait here," Shiki suddenly left, leaving me in the change room to think alone. Wait, did Shiki even know what size I am? This store was pretty big; it would take forever to find him. Should I call him? Just then, before I could even take my cell phone out, Shiki came back with a dress and a pair of sandals.

"Try these on together." I stared at him for a bit, as if I was silently asking him whether he was crazy or not, before taking the dress and sandals from him. I closed the change room door and changed into the dress he chose for me. Sure enough, I loved it. It was a knee-length pale pink dress with small flowers as the only decoration. It was quite plain, but that was what made it kind of cute. The blush pink sandals went really well with it too. The only problem was… I looked like a kid.

I was a little embarrassed to open the door, so I decided to open it slowly, hoping that would give me time to prepare. Shiki, however, pushed open the door all the way to take a good look at me. He immediately broke into a smug smirk.

"I knew it," he said.

"Shiki, there's a problem."

"What is it?"

I gawked at him. "…I look like a kid." Wasn't it obvious enough?

"I don't think so. It looks cute." Cute? Did Shiki just say "cute"?

"Shiki, I am not buying this," I assured him.

"You don't have to." Hearing this, I let out a sigh of relief. "I'm buying it for you." A mischievous smile appeared on Shiki's lips as he swiftly walked away. He twisted my words around, that idiot. Or was I the idiot for getting caught up in this little word game?

Since I didn't want to walk outside of the change room in this pink outfit, I called out to Shiki to get him back here, but he ignored me. "I'm never going to wear this." Although these words were nothing more than a whisper, I had meant for Shiki to hear them. And I'm sure he did, because next thing I knew, he was chuckling. I glared holes into Shiki's back as he stopped outside of the change room area.

"Oh, right. I'm still wearing this…" I looked down. To be honest, this dress wasn't something I'd wear very often. I felt uncomfortable in the outfit so I quickly changed back into my black t-shirt and white capris. I walked out of the change room, checking if I left anything behind in the process, and attempted to find Shiki. Suddenly, I felt something tugging on the dress and sandals that were in my hands. It was Shiki.

"Rima, let go. I can't buy the _lovely_ dress for you if you don't give it to me." Although Shiki's voice didn't change much, I can sense the sarcasm in his words.

"I don't want you to buy this _lovely_ dress for me," I said in an equally failed sarcastic voice. The surrounding employees heard me and gave me a look. I shot them a look right back and they quickly returned to their work. Suddenly, I felt ticklish near my waist. Realizing that I was being tickled, I couldn't help but burst into tiny giggles.

"Shiki! Stop tickling me!" I cried, obviously annoyed.

"Not a chance," Shiki sounded as if he enjoyed this…a little too much. Unable to continue holding onto the dress and sandals, I released my grip on them and tried to pull Shiki's hands off of my waist. Before I even got a chance to grab his hands, he had let go and went for the dress and sandals instead.

Shiki smirked in victory. I, however, was too busy panting heavily from the massive tickling session that I had just received to notice that he had already started walking towards the cash register.

By the time I finally caught my breath, Shiki was already paying for the outfit. I looked at him as he said something to the cashier. Then, he pointed at me and the cashier nodded. Curious, I started walking over to Shiki to ask why he was pointing at me when he walked over to me instead.

"I paid for the outfit already, and..." Shiki paused.

"...That's nice," I said after realizing that Shiki wanted my opinion on what he did. What else was I supposed to say? "Thanks for buying something I didn't want against my own will"? I stared at Shiki, urging him to continue.

"...and I asked the lady if you could wear it out and she said yes. So…" Shiki continued, "change into it and let's go." I stared at him as if he was crazy. (At this point, I think he was.) Why would he want me to wear the dress now? Did he want to embarrass me that much?

"Why- " before I could finish my question, Shiki pushed me back into the change room and passed the bag to me.

"Change. Now," Shiki demanded firmly, starting to lose his temper.

I knew how dangerous Shiki could be when he was mad, so without any further complaints, I changed into the "lovely" pink dress and sandals that were in the bag. I stepped out a moment later and gave Shiki my signature glare. I seriously looked like a kid, especially with my twin pigtails. "You happy now?"

"Definitely," Shiki smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

><p>On our way home, it was silent (as usual). I was afraid people would recognize me and ask what I was wearing, but luckily, no one gave me any abnormal looks. I looked at Shiki who had been staring at me for the past five minutes.<p>

"What are you looking at?" I asked him.

"You," Shiki replied simply. Wow Shiki, thanks for stating the obvious.

We continued walking in silence. After a while, I broke the silence with a question I've been longing to ask since we started walking.

"Why did you buy it for me?"

"Because I thought you would look good in it."

"...That's it?"

Shiki was quiet for a while before replying in that deep voice of his.

"Rima." Suddenly hearing his low and serious voice sent chills down my back.

I was reluctant to face him, so I stood still. "...Yeah?"

"...When I saw the dress, the thought of your rosy cheeks when you blush came into my mind." I couldn't help but blush at his comment and decided to turn away from him so he wouldn't be able to see the pink tone that my face was starting to show. Shiki had always been very honest, but he was a bit too honest at the moment. Feeling my face radiate with heat, I quickly covered my cheeks to hide them from view.

"Rima." The sound of his footsteps closed in on me, then stopped. Suddenly, I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and pull me back. He took my hands away from my cheeks and held my wrists down with one hand. With the other, he gently lifted my chin up so that I could face him properly.

"Rima." He said my name once again. "Rima." Again and again, he said it. Each time with more and more emotions blended in his voice. Each time with his hand gently caressing my cheek more and more. "Rima." He said my name one last time before closing the little distance between us with a kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: That was long and disastrous.


	5. Party

**Summary:** In which our little heroine plans a devious revenge...and gets punished for it.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2247

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

><p><span>Party<span>

"Morning," Shiki greeted as I stepped out of my room.

"Mm," I answered. This was my usual way of saying "good morning" to Shiki. Unfriendly, I know, but when it comes to Shiki, a simple "mm" was enough.

Technically, it wasn't morning right now, but what else were we supposed to say after we just woke up? "Good evening?" No, that would just sound weird.

I closed the door to my room and without conversing any further, we headed towards the dining room together, side by side.

* * *

><p>"Rima," Shiki suddenly looked up from his food.<p>

"I'll go," I answered, already knowing that he was going to ask me to go somewhere with him. Although where, I wasn't too sure.

"…It's a dance party." He wasn't very surprised that I could read his mind despite the few expressions he seldom showed.

"Great. I need to find another dress," I complained. It's not that I didn't like going to events with Shiki, but the part where I need to find an outfit to wear is always troublesome.

"I'll pick one out for you." He put down his fork and placed his elbows on the table, his chin resting on the back of his hands.

"No thanks. Remember the last time you picked one out for me?" I recalled the memory of him and I walking home. As I reviewed the part where we kissed, I felt my cheeks turn a slight shade of pink.

"That dress suits you," Shiki smiled slightly, noticing my faint blush.

"Fine. If you want to choose a dress for me that bad, then choose something less embarrassing this time," I said with finality and continued eating.

"Alright." The rest of our "breakfast" was eaten in silence.

* * *

><p>"Shiki, this dress is plain. It's even plainer than that last dress you bought me," I complained. Did Shiki's fashion sense suddenly stop working today?<p>

"Rima, you aren't the main guest at the party, so stop worrying about how much you stand out," Shiki sighed.

"I'm not. I just don't want to look like some rank-less vampire. And it's embarrassing if the agency ever found out about me wearing this dress." Shiki didn't argue back. He stepped out for a moment to come back with a slightly more detailed dress.

"How's this?" He suggested, holding up the new dress.

"Still too plain." I shot back. He dropped his arms and stared at me with a look that I could not decipher. Suddenly, I felt a force push my body against the back of the change room. I heard the sound of curtains closing and the next thing I knew, I was alone with Shiki in the change room. His hands were holding my shoulders against the wall, leaving no hopes of escaping.

"Rima, listen to me. I want you to go to this party, but I don't want you to stand out too much. Just understand at least this much, okay?" Shiki's voice was soft and nothing more than a whisper, but his words were an order. I looked into his eyes and saw that he had spoken the truth, but why wouldn't he want me to stand out too much? I'm a model; standing out is what I do. With no other hopes of escaping his grasp, I unwillingly agreed with a slight nod of my head.

* * *

><p>"Rima, are you ready yet? It's almost time to go," Shiki called out to me.<p>

"Coming," I replied, walking out of my room with the awfully plain dress on.

"What's with that huge bag?" he asked.

"Just some snacks."

"There's plenty of food at the party."

"Not enough." I walked down the hall quickly to avoid any further questioning from the man. Little did Shiki know what I was carrying inside that bag.

* * *

><p>"Shiki-san, is this the lady you have told us about?" How nice. He talked about me?<p>

"I must agree with you. When you were telling us about her beauty, you weren't lying." Thanks, you flatter me too much. Keep going.

"Her beauty surpasses even some of the purebloods." I'm honoured.

"I can definitely see why she's a model." I don't model for nothing.

"What an awfully big bag she's carrying. Isn't it heavy?" Thanks for noticing.

"Ah, but isn't her dress too plain for an event such as this?" That question came suddenly and I couldn't even secretly think of a comeback, but I did expect that topic to come into the conversation.

"No, not at all," was all Shiki said.

That's it. That question that the stranger had asked earlier proved it all. It was time to put this plan into action.

"Shiki, I have to go pee." I gazed up into Shiki's eyes innocently when we were finally alone. Shiki just gave me his usual look, already used to my childish act.

"Want me to go with you?"

"No. What are you, a pervert?" I gave him the most disgusted look I could make.

Shiki sighed. "Just go." I gave him an innocent smile before turning on my heels and heading towards the washroom.

Inside the washroom, I unzipped the large bag I was carrying around and out came a gorgeous pale pink dress imprinted with vines and roses. It was a bit revealing in the chest area, but that was okay. All that mattered was the fact that it didn't look plain or childish.

I changed into the dress and let my hair down from the two pigtails I had on earlier. Next, I took out a curler and curled my hair into soft waves. Taking out a rose barrette, I clipped it on the side of my head.

I looked at myself in the mirror, critiquing my appearance. Realizing what I was missing, I pulled out my make-up case and found a sweet shade of pink lipstick that complimented the dress I was wearing. After applying it, I admired myself in the mirror and felt satisfaction crawl up under my skin. With this, Shiki can't complain about anything. I was excited at how Shiki would react. Would he think I'm beautiful? My heart raced as I stuffed the plain dress back into the bag.

The moment I walked out, all eyes were on me.

"Whoa, who's that?"

"Was she always at this party?"

"She's beautiful."

I heard people compliment me in amazement and shock. I ignored all of their comments and continued walking, searching for Shiki. Suddenly, two guys, low-class vampires, I assume, walked up to me.

"Good evening," one said. I ignored him and continued walking, with only one goal in mind: finding Shiki. However, my movement was restricted by a hand on my wrist.

"Hey, how rude of you to walk away from our conversation," the other guy said, smirking smugly. (It was nothing in comparison to Shiki's smirk though. Shiki's was actually sexy.)

"I never had a conversation with you in the first place. Now, would you kindly let go of me before I electrocute you?" I could take these guys on any day, just not now. I really wanted to find Shiki and show him how I look.

"Hah, did you hear that? This chick thinks she can beat us," one guy teased. "Okay, little lady. If you think you can electrocute us, then why don't you try?" The other guy laughed.

"Alright, you said it," I said quietly before letting energy gather around my wrist. By this time, the guy had let go of my hand. Both vampires were staring at me, disbelief spreading across their faces.

"Oh, hey, um… we didn't mean any of that just now, haha," the one who was previously holding my wrist, stuttered.

"Yeah, uh, guess what. My family owns a fashion company. We can, uh, show you sometime," the other guy offered in an attempt to calm my temper down.

"Too late," I hissed, before amplifying the electricity coming out of my hand. All of a sudden, I felt something hard wrap around my wrist and the electricity coming from my hand stopped. It was a whip…made out of blood. Already knowing who the whip had belonged to, I looked up at the owner of it.

"Rima, stop." Shiki gave me a stern look.

"But, they were the ones-" I started.

"I don't care who started it, Rima, just put your hand down." Shiki didn't remove his eyes from mine.

"…Fine." I relaxed my hand and Shiki released his weapon from my wrist. Then, he turned to the two guys who were now fidgeting in their spots. They looked as though they were about to pee in their pants. I laughed inwardly at the thought.

"And you two, don't go flirting with someone else's girl." He glared at them fiercely and the two guys nodded nervously. "Now go."

The two apologized before running away. I watched their figures as they ran further and further until they could no longer be seen. Distracted by the moving figures, I didn't notice someone advance behind me. Before I knew it, Shiki had grabbed my wrist and had pulled me along with him. "Come with me," he whispered. Though his voice was soft, it sounded somewhat angry. I gulped.

This was not going to be good.

* * *

><p>"What were you thinking?" Shiki had me locked between his arms, a position similar to the position he had me locked up in the other day. He had pulled me into a random unoccupied room along the hallway on the second floor. His eyes were fixed on mine, showing both anger and concern.<p>

I didn't know what to say, so I remained silent. My plan was to have Shiki be amazed by my appearance and confess his love for me, if he had any that is. I doubt he would love me after this occasion. Shiki waited impatiently for my reply. When it didn't look like I was going to respond anytime soon, he sighed.

"Rima, tell me."

"I wanted you to acknowledge me." I mumbled, trying to look away. He had always noted how I often blushed, but never once has he ever blushed in front of me. I just wanted to see him blush. I wanted to tell him that, but it sounded foolish, so I left it out.

"I told you to dress in something plain," Shiki responded quietly.

"Why?" I turned away from him. This position was starting to get awkward. Everywhere I looked, I could still see Shiki, whether it be his arm, shoulder, or face. I heard Shiki heave a sigh.

"I didn't want you to stand out too much. "

"Why not?" I looked up curiously, finally meeting his gaze.

"People might come and bother you." This time, he was the one who had to look away, slightly embarrassed by what he had just said. "I...want to keep you all to myself," he continued slowly, as though he was speaking to a child who was much too naive to understand.

"Then, why did you invite me here in the first place?" I managed to ask through my shock at his display of emotions.

"You've always secretly loved gatherings where you could dress up in, so I thought it would have been fun for you to come."

It was all for me. Everything he did was for my own good. He had told me to dress plainly for my sake, but then I went ahead and dressed up all fancy to prove him wrong about...something. I betrayed his trust and the thought of that was painful. Of course, Shiki cared about me. How could I even doubt his feelings for me? We've been together for so long and we both knew that we were closer to each other than anyone else.

Then, I did something no one had expected me to do. For the first time since my childhood ended, I cried. I didn't whine like a child, I only shed tears. I didn't bother to try and hide it from Shiki. He cared about me. That was all that mattered.

Shiki raised a hand to brush my tears away on one cheek. On the other cheek, he kissed the tears lightly as they continued to roll down my face. He waited for a while to let me sob, but when I showed no signs of doing so, he smiled and captured my lips in a light kiss. It was just a simple graze of our lips, but the action alone was enough to send butterflies to my stomach.

I couldn't help but notice that his lips were moist from my tears that, as we kissed, were still continuing to pour out. At that moment, I couldn't have been any happier.

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised," Shiki thought out loud as we were on our way home.<p>

"About what?" I questioned.

"You haven't cried since you were young." Shiki turned away from the window that he was looking out of to take a good look at me. He chuckled slightly, a deep yet teasing sound.

"Your face is still wet," he pointed out. "Were you that happy?"

"What if I was?" It hadn't meant to be much, but with this, my mission for the night was complete. On Shiki's face, although faint, a blush was apparent. Even though it was dark, the lights along the side of the road had shown me a wonderful sight. "Shiki, your face is red," I teased.

"Shut up," Shiki turned away, clearly embarrassed. I smirked. It was my victory this time.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading!


	6. Tears

**Summary:** In which Rima borrows Shiki's chest for a while.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1635

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

><p><span>Tears<span>

_Salty tears flowed down her soft, flushed cheeks. Her usual emotionless eyes were replaced by the true eyes of a child. Her fragile body was barely supporting the amount of complications and pain her heart held. He looked at the shaking form in front of him, unsure of what to do. All he could think of was to lightly pat her back and ask her what was wrong. Her reply would always be delayed as she would still be sobbing too hard to answer. However, when she did reply, he wouldn't know what to do with her. Her problems were always too complicated to be understood by a normal person. Then again, they weren't normal; they were vampires._

"_You think too deeply about these things," a young boy with mahogany hair and light blue eyes commented softly. _

"_But… sh- she said… that I sh- should…stay in the…s- sun more…" The sniffing girl with royal blue eyes could barely compose a proper reply. _

"_She probably thinks you're sick with your pale skin and all," the boy sighed._

"_She knows that my skin's always like this!" _

"_Rima, I seriously doubt she knows you're a vampire and that you'll rot in the sun, alright?" The same routine over and over again: she cries about some silly thing and he's the one who has to convince her that it's not true. _

"_A-are you s-sure?" Innocent deep blue eyes looked up._

"_Yes, I am. Now, let's get home before your mother starts to worry about you," the boy smiled calmly, afraid that the girl may cry again._

* * *

><p>"What happened?"<p>

"Nothing."

"Yeah right, you're crying."

"No, I'm not."

"Then why are your cheeks wet?" he asked. When she didn't reply, he sighed and lifted a hand to wipe her tears away. "Your tears aren't stopping at all," he said as he continued wiping her cheeks, carefully outlining the bottom of her eyes.

"They aren't tears."

"Well, they're coming out of your eyes," he paused and bent forward. He took a good long look at the girl before lightly licking her wet cheeks. He knew it: salty. "They taste like tears too."

"They aren't tears. I just have allergies," she looked away, shaken by the boy's sudden actions.

"You aren't allergic to anything." He knew everything about her and could tell when she was lying or not. Her actions revealed it all.

"Spring allergies."

"It's autumn…" He wasn't impressed. She was never very good at telling lies, but today was especially worse.

Frustrated, she stomped her feet. "Okay, okay. I'll tell you."

Satisfied, he smirked.

* * *

><p>"Ah, I see," he replied when she finished explaining what had happened.<p>

"What a lame reaction," she glared at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I meant that I feel bad for you," he tried again, slightly amused by her reaction.

"I totally didn't feel the empathy there." It was obvious that she, however, wasn't amused by his reaction. "I mean, I'm about to lose my job as a model. Aren't you feeling even the slightest bit worried?"

"Don't worry, they won't fire you," he reassured her. He knew how good she was at doing her job; they definitely won't fire her. At least he won't let them.

"How would you know? They have a new model at the agency now. Next thing you know, you might be paired up with her!" She hasn't noticed that she had raised her voice until she saw him flinch.

"Are you jealous?" Although this wasn't the time to be happy, he couldn't hold it in.

"No, I'm not." She was lying; he knew she was.

"Hmm… that new model isn't bad, you know? She has a nice body and she's got a pretty face… Maybe I should try modeling with her sometime…" He had meant for this to be a joke; he only wanted to tease her a bit. Her reaction, however, was far from expected. He had expected her to be angry, but not hurt.

She had started crying again.

"Hey, that was a joke just now. Don't take it seriously, okay?" He had to make sure that she understood -understood that she was the only one for him, that no one could even hope of replacing her. She nodded, but tears had already started pouring out again. "You're such a cry baby today. You haven't cried like this since you were young," he spoke in a soft and calming voice, lightly patting her back like he had done when they were kids.

"I just feel tired today, that's all." She said after a while. She tried to give him her signature smirk to convince him that she was alright, but he could tell it was forced. "Come with me," he grabbed her wrist gently, as if she was going to break if he grabbed too hard, and pulled her along with him.

* * *

><p>"Why did you bring me to your room?" she asked as soon as they entered the spacious chamber.<p>

"You haven't had one of your major-crying-into-my-chest moments for a while, have you?"

"No and I don't plan to." She was putting up a strong front and he knew it. He sighed.

"Remember how you used to come running to me, crying into my shirt?"

"Yes and I regretted it," she looked away from him, pouting slightly.

"Why?" He tilted his head to the side showing complete innocence.

"It was the most embarrassing thing I had ever done in my whole life. How could I not have regretted it?" It wasn't something she would do. It just wasn't her.

"It wasn't that embarrassing. Not like anyone saw it happening, right?"

"That doesn't mean I'm going to break down crying right now." She looked up into his eyes, trying to convince him. He looked back at her for a while. One would think he was zoning out, but she knew better than that. He was thinking, but she couldn't pinpoint exactly what was on his mind.

"What?" she asked him as he examined her face. He said nothing. All of a sudden, he pulled her into an embrace. His arms (which didn't appear very muscular at first) were stronger than she thought and she found herself unable to escape.

"Shiki, cut it out," she mumbled against his warm chest. She was so close to giving into the comfort and warmth that had surrounded her. She felt peaceful and safe in his arms, but she was not about to admit that to him.

"It's okay," he patted her head as he spoke. "It's alright." Hearing his soft voice and feeling like a child again, she suddenly had the urge to cry. She didn't realize that the thought of losing her job had such a big impact on her. It was meant to only be something to pass her free time by, not something she actually enjoyed. He said nothing and only continued patting her head, never letting go of her slightly trembling body.

"You will not… tell anyone about this." She was trying hard to resist the tears welling up at the corners of her eyes.

"I won't. I promise," he reassured. She smirked bitterly as she let her tears fall freely, leaning further into his embrace.

She was supposed to be his partner. They worked as a team. They couldn't be separated. If either one of them weren't there, the other wouldn't be able to work properly. She just couldn't understand why they had wanted to fire her. She's been doing her job properly and hasn't complained…much. She just didn't get it.

"You haven't changed at all," he suddenly said, snapping her out of her thoughts. Although she didn't say anything, he knew she was listening to him and that she wanted him to go on, so he continued. "You still cry about childish things."

She lifted her head away from his chest and glared at him. Her eyes were pink from her tears and her cheeks were flushed. She was still sobbing, but she managed to disagree with him. He smirked at her cute response and took a hand to wipe her cheeks. "Yes, you do. Remember that one time when you cried about how that woman at the modeling agency told you to go out in the sun more?" She shook her head indicating that she has forgotten that memory. "Or that one time when I didn't walk home with you? You wouldn't stop complaining. It was really annoying. You told me to walk with you every day after that. It was such a pain."

"Are you implying that I'm useless and that I do nothing but get in your way?" Her voice, although hoarse, was still strong.

"Yes, yes I am."

"You're great at cheering people up." She couldn't help but laugh a little bit. She knew that he was just kidding, but his emotionless face as he agreed with her sarcastic comment was pretty amusing. She looked up at him and gave him the brightest smile she could manage (which was not very bright considering how it was her).

"Aren't I?" He smirked in response. "But this sure does bring back memories. What happened to that crybaby personality of yours?"

"I'm all grown up now. I don't need to borrow your shirt to cry on anymore," she smirked back proudly.

"Yeah, right. Then what were you doing just now?"

"Hey, you were the one who insisted," she pouted, annoyed at his quick lost of memory.

"Instead of accusing me, you should be thanking me," he replied, a bit teasingly.

"I'm not accusing you. It _was_ you." He chuckled at her adorable reaction and gave her a light peck on her forehead.

"Hey, what was that for?" she asked, rubbing the area he had just kissed. He didn't respond. All he did was give her a playful smile.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading!


	7. Nightmare

**Summary: **In which our heroine finds herself in an uncomfortable position.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>1287

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

><p><span>Nightmare<span>

"Don't just stand outside," Shiki said as he glanced at the door to his room. Although she hadn't made any sounds, he knew she was there. He could smell the light scent of her shampoo and feel her presence even though she was a fair distance away. Slowly, Rima opened the door and stepped in. "Why are you still up?"

"I can't sleep," she muttered.

"Why not? Weren't you complaining about how tired you were before?"

"Yeah, that's when I wasn't allowed to sleep. Now that I'm allowed to sleep, I can't fall asleep."

"Hm…I see," Shiki commented with a straight face, although he couldn't help but be amused by her answer. "So why did you decide to come here?"

"Looking at your face bores me to sleep," she replied without delay.

"What an honest response." He chuckled a bit. Even though her reply had insulted him, he couldn't help but find it entertaining. "Come here." This came out more as an order than suggestion. He watched as Rima slowly made her way to where he was sitting. She sat on the soft and comfy bed and started bouncing up and down, testing out how bouncy the bed was.

"Was your bed always this bouncy?" she asked.

"Yeah." It _had_ been a while since she last visited.

"Oh…" The room was so silent that Rima couldn't help but feel a little bit tired. Shiki watched as Rima's eyes started blinking slower before eventually closing.

"Tired?" he asked, moving a bit to the side to offer room for her to rest.

"No, my eyelids are just heavy," she replied as she started rubbing her eyes in an attempt to wake herself up.

"Which means you're tired." He grabbed her hands and put them on the bed, not wanting her to injure her eyes by rubbing too much. He kept his hands on top of hers, letting his warmth travel to her hands. "You shouldn't rub your eyes, Rima."

"Be quiet."

Shiki did what he was told and remained silent. Although his face was still showing a cold demeanor overall, his eyes showed signs of worry. He lifted the blanket up, letting her sleep if she wanted to. Being worn out from her job today, Rima was simply too tired to think. Without knowing it, she crawled up beside him and lied down. Not long after, she drifted into a deep sleep. Shiki smirked. For her to be able to fall asleep so quickly after entering his room, he must really have a boring face like she said.

He stared down at her sleeping face while carefully brushing off a few strands of hair that were covering it. "Don't…" She suddenly mumbled in her sleep.

"Hm?"

"Don't touch me, you perverted old geezer." Shiki couldn't help but chuckle. What kind of dream was she even having? Believing that his job was done here, he gently crawled under the blankets, careful not to wake the female up. He snuggled beside her and stared at the back of her head. He didn't want to do something that she didn't want him to do, but he couldn't just let this situation go off to waste, could he? He slowly closed the distance between them and was about to kiss her cheek when Rima stirred again. "I'll…electrocute…you."

Although Shiki knew she was having a dream, he still didn't want to wake her up and have her electrocute him. He sighed and rested his head on his palm. "So troublesome…What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't touch me, you perverted old geezer," Rima said firmly. However, the figure didn't let go of her hand. "Let go, now."<em>

"_Make me," the figure responded teasingly._

"I will," she said as electricity started gathering at her wrist.

"_Whoa, who said you could use your powers?"_

"_There are no rules in self defense," she smirked. The figure had loosen his grip on her wrist, however he still didn't let go. _

"_Really now? Then, there are also no rules in abduction," the figure said as he bit his index finger on his free hand lightly. Blood started dripping out and a whip formed._

"_I'll electrocute you," she wasn't scared. After all, she knew who her kidnapper was._

"_I'll tie you up and take you to a scary place. Oh, the things I could do to you…" he smirked. _

"_That's why I called you a perverted old geezer," she sighed. Before she could continue, she felt a sudden force disable her from moving. She looked down to realize that her kidnapper had tied her up in his blood whip. She tried burning the whip with electricity, but the whip didn't react. She looked up just in time to see that Shiki, her kidnapper, had a wicked expression on his face. She tried to run, but her legs were also tied up. Shiki walked closer and closer and-_

* * *

><p>Rima woke up from her nightmare. What was that? What had she just seen? Her clothes were drenched in sweat and she was breathing rather erratically. She blinked a couple times to allow her eyes to adjust to her surroundings. After looking up at the ceiling and realizing that she was still in the school dorm, she relaxed a bit. She was about to get up when she noticed she couldn't move her legs. Looking down, she saw that her body was tied up…by a blood whip. Knowing who was responsible for this, she yelled out his name. "SHIKI!"<p>

"Yes?" The voice had come from right beside her. She turned her head to see Shiki lying beside her on the bed. Unable to absorb everything at once, she stayed silent for a while, thinking to herself. Then, realization hit her. She was on Shiki's bed and had most likely spent the night with him. They had slept together a lot of times when they were younger, but that was when they were still kids! She had too many questions to ask so they all came out in a blur.

"Why am I here? What did you do? What did I do? Why am I tied up? Why do I feel like I just had déjà vu? Why are you-"

"Shh," Shiki shushed her with a finger to her lips.

"You came to me last night telling me you couldn't sleep. I guess you were sleep walking then, but I'm glad that even when you're sleep walking, you can still find your way to my room," he smiled a little and continued, "I didn't do anything. I just tied you up, that's all. Oh, and you didn't do anything either… well not exactly. You were going to do something and that's why I had to tie you up."

She stared at him for a while, taking everything in. "What was I going to do to you?"

"You were about to electrocute me," he said with no expression. She couldn't tell if he was angry or if it was just his neutral face.

"But why would I try to…" She suddenly remembered her dream. Shiki had tried to grab her and bring her to some creepy place so she was about to electrocute him. Then, he tied her up…

"Hm?" Shiki looked at Rima, the slightest curiosity showing across his face. She looked back at Shiki and smiled.

"Let's just say, don't ever try to bring me to a creepy place, okay?"

"Why would I do that? If I want to do something to you, my room is good enough," Shiki said jokingly. She didn't find it funny.

"Oh, right," Rima suddenly realized.

"What is it?" he asked as if it wasn't obvious enough.

"Shouldn't you… oh, I don't know… untie me now?"

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading!


	8. Fans

**Summary:** In which Rima gets hurt and Shiki gets annoyed.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1514

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

><p><span>Fans<span>

The high pitched shrills of fans were heard from outside of the car. Although she couldn't figure out what they were saying exactly, she knew the fans were screaming out compliments to Shiki. Rima sighed.

"Shiki, keep your fans under control, will you? Someday, they'll flip a building upside down looking for you." She looked outside the window with a look of disgust, although it wasn't very apparent.

"They're too much, even for me," Shiki himself sighed as well. He looked outside the window and waved to a few fans who immediately screamed louder in response.

"What do you want to do? Your fans look desperate. I'm worried they might break the car," Rima teased with a crooked smile.

"Let's go out, then."

"What? Are you crazy? We might not make it through the crowd." A bewildered look spread across her face, showing her disbelief.

"Well, we need to somehow get to the main building and the crowd sure doesn't look like it's going to clear up anytime soon. Why don't we just make a run for it?" he suggested, preparing to open the door.

"Fine," Rima muttered under her breath.

As they both opened the door, the screams got even louder. She opened her black umbrella to provide shade for themselves. Rima bowed slightly as a greeting while Shiki casually waved. The noisy fans waved back and called out their names.

They looked at each other, nodded in agreement, and quickly made a run for it. The sounds of the fans chasing after them could still be heard as they made their way towards the back of the building. Eventually, security guards saw and shooed the fans away.

"That was close back there," Shiki said, barely out of breath. Rima, on the other hand, was trying desperately to catch her breath.

"How can you not be out of breath?" she asked, holding onto his shoulder for support as she bent down to rest.

"Male vampires usually do have better endurance," Shiki said matter-of-factly.

"Sexist."

* * *

><p>By the time their modeling session was over, most of the fans had already left. A group of fans, however, had stayed. Rima sighed as the fans rushed towards them.<p>

"Oh my gosh! It's Shiki-san up close! Hi!" _I always see him up close, you jelly?_

"Ne, ne, ne! Shiki-san! How was work?" _It was great, thank you very much, but for some reason, I could hear a lot of screaming outside so I wasn't able to focus very well._

"Do you remember me? I was here the other day too!" _Wow… desperate AND creepy. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by Shiki's response.

"You wore a yellow dress the other day, right?" he asked the girl.

Rima gapped at his response, shocked at the fact that he remembered the faces of his fans –and even what they were wearing! The fans giggled and squealed in delight, excited at how close they were getting to Shiki. Then, they suddenly noticed Rima and stopped smiling. "Shiki-san, why are you always with Touya-san?" one of the fans complained. The other girls nodded, wanting to know the same thing.

"Well, she's my partner, right Rima?" Shiki looked at her, expecting a simple 'yes.' The response he got, however, was beyond what he had imagined.

"Ah, that's right. We're partners, nothing more than that. So you girls can relax, there's nothing going on between us." She forced a smile. "Shiki, how long has it been since you've been this social? Why don't you stay with them for a bit? I'm just in the way of your conversation anyway. Here, I'll give you my umbrella."

"Wait, what about you?" Shiki asked, worried about Rima's sudden and rash actions. Plus, that's the most she has spoken in forever.

"Don't worry, I'll just go to the shade." Her smile did not waver. He could tell her smile was forced and tried to stop her, but she shoved the umbrella handle into his hands and walked away quickly. Shiki started to follow her, but the fans crowded around him and didn't let him walk any further.

"Shiki-san, where are you going? She said she wanted you to converse with us a bit more, right girls?" the apparent leader of the group of fans asked the others, hoping for support. All the girls nodded and replied affirmatively.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance and looked at Rima's fleeting form. Suddenly, he noticed her body begin to waver. "Rima!" he yelled out as her body began to fall. He let go of the umbrella and lunged toward her, pushing the fans forcefully out of the way. Her delicate body fitted perfectly into his arms as he caught her. He quickly lifted her up and began to run towards the shade when a familiar car drifted and came to a stop in front of Shiki. The door opened and out came their manager.

"Get in!" the familiar voice yelled out. Shiki nodded and proceeded to carry her into the car. They sped away rapidly, leaving the fans stunned and confused.

* * *

><p>"Rima," he said her name as he caressed her cheeks gently. Her weak body was lying down on the back seat and her head was placed on Shiki's lap. He had confirmed that she had only fainted, and that took away some of his worries, although not all of it.<p>

"She's been working really hard lately," the manager explained as he pulled onto the highway. "I told her to stop pushing herself, but she wouldn't listen. And when I asked her why she was working so hard, she said she wanted to be on the same level as you, if not surpass you."

"We are on the same level, aren't we?" Shiki asked, his eyes never leaving Rima's pale face.

"Not exactly. Rima was always very famous with the male audience, but because you were always by her side, fans tend to mistake you guys as a couple. That's why even though she has a lot of supporters, they never showed up to pointless events where they knew you two would be together." The manager eyed Shiki through the mirror.

Shiki didn't say anything.

"Your fans, on the other hand, are more desperate," the manager continued, "There are very few male models these days, and it's even rarer to find a very talented one. Being one of the top models, the female audience tends to favour you over other models. The male audience, even if they couldn't come to events starring Rima, could still attend other events where other female models are starred. And to top it all off, a lot of the female models these days are vampires too. She has to struggle to stay at the top."

Shiki remained silent. After a few moments, he replied.

"I had no idea."

"What?"

"I had no idea her life was so hard. All I had to do was model and not think about anything, but she had to think about her career," he said as he bent down, kissing the top of her forehead. "I let her overwork herself, and part of it was even my fault."

"Actually, all of it is."

"Shut up, manager. Just keep driving."

"Alright, alright," the manager said.

No one said anything all the way back to the school dorms.

* * *

><p>He silently watched her sleeping form on the bed, taking in every feature of hers that wasn't being covered up by the blanket. He had carried her to her room and set her down on the bed, careful not to wake her up. She was still in her work clothes, but he figured that she would be pissed off when she woke up if he had changed her clothes for her.<p>

He sat down on her bed and stared at her face. The dangerous paleness her face had shown earlier was almost completely gone now. When she had fainted, her face was much too pale, even for a vampire.

"I'm sorry," he looked at her, hoping to get a reply with her usual mocking voice even though he knew she was asleep. When he was certain that she wouldn't wake up and reply, he stood up and took something out of his pocket.

"When you wake up, please eat this. I know it won't atone for everything I've done to you, but I still want you to eat it," he said as he placed the box of pocky on her bedside table. He took one last long look at her before stepping out of the room, gently closing the door behind him.

After making sure that his footsteps could no longer be heard, Rima sat up slowly. She had heard everything that he had just said, and had thought about it.

She wanted to look good beside Shiki and not be a burden to him. And if possible, she wanted to support Shiki just like how he had supported her. She took the box of pocky that was still sitting on the table beside her. It was chocolate flavoured.

(Her favourite.)

She smiled.

"Thanks for the meal."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading!


	9. Bet

**Summary: **In which there is a loser and a winner, but Rima cannot tell who's who. **  
>Word Count: <strong>444

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

><p><span>Bet<span>

-Ring Ring Ring-

Shiki: ...

Rima: …

Shiki: …

Rima: …Who are you?

Shiki: …Shiki…

Rima: Oh, hi.

Shiki: Weren't you the one who called me?

Rima: What's your point?

Shiki: …Never mind…

Rima: …

Shiki: …

Rima: …

Shiki: So why did you call?

Rima: I don't know… I just... wanted to talk to someone.

Shiki: You do know that you could have just come to my room, right?

Rima: I didn't want to walk…

Shiki: … So…what do you want?

Rima: Come to my room and keep me company. I'm bored.

Shiki: ...Now?

Rima: Yes.

Shiki: …Fine… I'll be there in a few minutes.

Rima: Why not a few seconds?

Shiki: …It takes time to walk to your room.

Rima: Doesn't take that long.

Shiki: …Wanna bet?

Rima: How much?

Shiki: How about… loser has to buy a monthly supply of pocky for the winner.

Rima: Alright. I like the sound of that. I'll walk over to your room right now. Time me.

Shiki: Okay.

-Call Ended-

* * *

><p>"You know, it really doesn't take that long to walk there…" Ichijou commented on Shiki's "careless" act just now.<p>

"I know."

"Then, why did you… And furthermore, you have to buy pocky for her for the whole month," he sighed.

"I already do that. She's just too greedy to realize it. If she hears the word "pocky," she's all in for it," Shiki smirked, a sight that was quite rare.

"Hm… so you just wanted her to come over to your room?" Ichijou raised an eyebrow, clearly amused by Shiki's actions.

"You can say that…"

"Okay, I'm going to leave now. You're starting to act a little scary. Besides, Rima's about to show up. I can hear her stomping against the dorm floor already."

* * *

><p>"So? What's my time?" Rima asked, barging in through the door.<p>

"15 minutes."

"Stop lying and tell me," Rima glared at Shiki. It was clear to Shiki that she was desperate about her pocky.

"Alright, 38 seconds," Shiki sighed, feigning innocence and shame while closing the door slowly, locking it.

"Hm…That sounds about right to me," Rima smiled, feeling proud of herself, "Shiki, you know what this means?"

"Yes." She caught a fleeting glimpse of the smirk playing on his lips before she was pushed onto his bed, a motion so quick that not even a pureblood could possibly fight back. "It means that you're in my room, sandwiched between my bed and I."

For a moment, Rima didn't know what to say. She stayed motionless and stared at Shiki, still shocked from the male's unexpected actions.

Shiki smirked once more before closing the distance between them with a mischievous kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: I liked this one quite a bit. Maybe it's just me?


	10. Call & Test Results

**Summary: **Two drabbles. One in which Rima acts like a spoiled little child, and the other in which our three favourite vampires compare their grades. **  
><strong>**Word Count: **708

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

><p><span>Call<span>

-Ring Ring Ring-

Shiki: Where are you right now?

Rima: Why?

Shiki: Just tell me where you are.

Rima: Why should I tell you?

Shiki: Tell me.

Rima: No.

Shiki: Come back to school.

Rima: Now?

Shiki: Now.

Rima: Make me.

Shiki: I will…once I find you…Where are you?

Rima: That's a secret.

Shiki: Tell me. If you don't, I'll punish you when you come back. No, I'll punish you either way.

Rima: That's more of a reason to not come back.

Shiki: The longer you take to tell me where you are, the longer your punishment will be. Now, tell me where you are.

Rima: I'm behind you.

-Call Ended-

* * *

><p><span>Test Results<span>

The quiet conversations of the class began as soon as their lesson ended. Everyone was discussing about the same thing: their test results.

"Shiki, what did you get?" Rima peeked over to have a look at Shiki's sheet to see a perfect score of 100 written on it in red ink. She made a small "tsk" sound, clearly annoyed at her friend's high score.

Shiki smirked a little at her reaction and asked in return. "What did you get?"

"Not telling," she stuck out her tongue at him as she quickly stuffed her test papers into her bag, standing up while doing so.

"99…" Shiki's soft whisper came from her right side, a little too close to her ear for comfort.

"Why would you say that?" Rima questioned, not yet ready to tell him her score.

"You told me you studied everything but one part. On the test, there was only one question regarding that part and it was only worth a mark. I figured you would get everything else right," Shiki answered matter-of-factly.

"I see…" Not knowing what else to say, Rima remained silent, stunned at the fact that Shiki was actually listening when she told him that.

"So, what did you get?" The question hung in the air for a moment or two before it finally reached Rima. Although she didn't show it, she was embarrassed at what she was going to tell him.

When it didn't look like he was going to take his question back, she replied. "…98..." She looked away uncomfortably, not wanting to admit her defeat. Usually, the two of them would always get the same mark. They would always be at the top of the class, along with Kaname-sama of course.

Shiki didn't say anything, so Rima continued on. "It was a careless mistake, so don't ask."

Suddenly, she heard a certain someone chuckling in front of her, a sound that she had always liked. She turned her head and looked at Shiki, who was trying hard to hide his laughter. His laughter was always done in such a calm manner and she often wondered how he could laugh so calmly. Just as Rima was about to comment on it, Ichijou joined them.

"Shiki, what's so funny?" he asked, most likely wanting to get in on the fun. After all, it was unusual for the stoic vampire to laugh.

"Nothing." Shiki seemed to have returned to his usual apathetic self as soon as Ichijou arrived.

"What did you get on your test?" the more curious of the two, Rima, asked Ichijou.

"Oh, the test? Haha, I got this!" He happily showed his mark to the two curious vampires.

"91? Not bad. That's better than last time." Although Rima didn't smile, she was definitely amazed by his huge improvement. Usually, he would get marks in the 20's or 30's, but this was on a completely different level.

"Hold on a minute," Shiki stopped Ichijou on his happy tracks and took his test from his hands, "you're holding it upside down…"

"Eh?" Rima stared blankly at Ichijou, "that means… you got 16?"

Ichijou laughed awkwardly at the two and ran down the hall, scared that they might hurt him. After all, the two of them had tutored Ichijou all night before the test. How he had gotten such a low mark even after a long tutoring session was truly a mystery.

As Ichijou disappeared out of sight, Rima scoffed.

"At least I'm smarter than that guy…" she exhaled, still confused about how Ichijou had scored such a low mark.

Shiki just smirked.

* * *

><p>AN: Two little drabbles! Thank you for reading!


	11. Good morning

**Summary: **In which Shiki wakes up Rima in the most cliché of ways. **  
><strong>**Word Count: **565

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

><p><span>Good Morning<span>

"Rima, are you awake?" Shiki asked nonchalantly from where he was standing outside of the vampirette's room. Quiet mumbling could be heard, although one could not possibly understand what was being said.

"So what if it's a Saturday?" the male replied.

Apparently, he was an exception to this fact.

"Shiki, how can you even understand what she's saying?" Ichijou asked.

"I've been with her for too long," he answered casually without looking away from the door. The other man nodded in understanding.

"Well, I'm going to go first. Make sure she wakes up, okay? We're all celebrating my birthday today after all!" Just like that, the bright vampire skipped away. Sometimes, Shiki wondered if his friend really was a vampire.

"Rima? I'm coming in."

The first thought that crossed his mind was that she was beautiful. Her eyes that were gently glued shut showed no movement what so ever, even as he started advancing towards her bed. She trusted him and that was why she had let him do whatever he wanted. He smirked at the thought and gently strolled towards the bed where she was still lying asleep.

As he gazed down on her sleeping form and took in to detail of every part of her that wasn't covered up by the blankets, she moved her lips. "Shiki," she whispered in a soft, yet pleading voice. There could only be one explanation for her tone of voice; she wanted blood. He smirked. Her desirous voice was both agonizing and alluring to him, however this thought disgusted Shiki: how could something agonizing be alluring? He couldn't take it anymore; he wanted to satisfy this longing pain that the vampirette was feeling.

He sat on the edge of her bed, leaning in close for her to smell the aroma of his warm, flowing blood beneath his skin. As the scent of fresh blood filled her senses, her eyes snapped open, glowing crimson from bloodlust. Shiki let her approach him, a sign of their mutual trust, and waited for the impact. There was no hesitation; before Shiki knew it, her fangs trapped his neck.

* * *

><p>"Rima, I think that's about enough." Shiki didn't push her away, but he put a hand on the back of her head to get her attention. After a short moment of silence, she finally replied.<p>

"Fine," she mumbled, almost sadly. This was Rima's special way of whining and only Shiki knew of it.

"You're acting like a spoiled child," he chuckled at her cute response.

"No, I'm not," she shot back, glaring at him. Shiki stayed silent for a while, examining her face. Her eyes had returned to the icy blue they were originally, but her usual cold face was replaced by a small frown. He had to admit that she was extraordinarily adorable.

"Well, with that just now, I guess I owed you back for last time, right?" The sudden question caught Rima off guard. She was surprised that he remembered that. Well, then again, he had always remembered their promises that they made together. She smiled, satisfied that he had brought up the topic, and nodded.

"Repayment accepted. Now, get out so I can get ready." Shiki nodded and started to walk away, but then turned back around.

"Oh, and..." he started.

"What? Don't tell me that I owe you now?" Rima smirked. Shiki chuckled quietly.

"No."

"Then what?"

"Good morning."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading!


	12. First Meeting

**Summary: **Featuring bratty little Rima and sweet little Shiki. **  
><strong>**Word Count: **456

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

><p><span>First Meeting<span>

"Rima, starting today, this boy will be your modeling partner. Be sure to treat him well."

"…"

"…"

"Now, now. Why don't you guys start by introducing yourselves?"

"Touya Rima."

"Shiki Senri."

"Uh… okay. Well, I'm going to get some snacks and drinks for you guys, so try to get to know each other more, alright?"

"…"

"…"

"…Okay, I'll be…back."

"…"

"…"

"Bye…"

* * *

><p>"Hey kids, I'm back! I brought pocky and some juice. So, what have you found out about each other?"<p>

"Shiki likes pocky."

"Rima likes pocky."

"Wow! You guys figured that out in the time I was away? You guys must be getting along very well."

"Yes. Shiki is a really cool person! I'm happy to meet him."

"Thank you, Rima. Rima is also very cool as well. It's my pleasure to meet her."

"Hm, then since you guys are getting along so well, I'm going to go to a staff meeting and leave you guys, alright? I was really worried about leaving you two alone at first, but I'm sure I don't have to worry anymore."

"You can rest assured and go attend the meeting. We'll be good here."

"Yes, we can talk to each other too. It'll be fun, right, Rima?"

"Yes, Shiki."

"Aw, you two are so cute! Alright, I'll be back in a couple of hours. Bye!"

"Bye bye."

"Bye."

* * *

><p>"Let me make this clear, Shiki. I didn't mean anything I said just now. Everything was fake. Got it?"<p>

"Yeah, I got it. Me too. Everything I said just now was fake too."

"We're only doing this to not worry Miss Manager."

"Agreed."

"I'm glad we understand each other."

"Yeah."

"So... what do we do now?"

"Let's eat."

"Okay. What's your favourite flavor?"

"Chocolate pocky."

"Oh, same!"

"…"

"… Just so you know, I wasn't excited or anything… From now on, all the chocolate pocky are mine."

"…We should share."

"What? Why?"

"We're partners, Rima."

"That doesn't mean we have to act like partners when we're alone."

"It's better to come to an agreement on everything."

"Yeah, I agree that all the pocky should be mine."

"I don't agree with that."

"Why are you so… you're ruining my mood!"

"Rima, listen to me. I don't want us to be enemies. We'll be working together from now on. I don't want any of us to suffer."

"I'll suffer if I don't get my pocky."

"I'll suffer if you leave me out."

"…What do you mean? It sounds like you almost want to get along with me."

"I do."

"…but that's only something friends would do."

"Then, let's be friends."

"…But you agreed that our conversation before was fake…"

"I was only trying to agree with you."

"…You're a strange one."

* * *

><p>AN: Why did I make Rima so bratty as a child? *cries*


	13. My Prince

**Summary: **In which Aidou gets to be a queen, Rima a princess, and Shiki a prince. **  
><strong>**Word Count: **1350

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

><p><span>My Prince<span>

"Welcome to the annual Meet-and-Greet Event with your favourite models! This time, we have two young models who are currently rising in popularity! Meet Touya Rima," the host pointed to the orange haired model standing under a parasol, "and Shiki Senri!" The host pointed to the other model who was the one carrying said parasol.

It wasn't a very hot day and there were clouds, but carrying an umbrella around wouldn't hurt. Besides, it was a fact in the modeling world that Touya Rima and Shiki Senri were both very sensitive to sunlight.

"These two lovelies are from xxx company and are only 16 years old! They're one of the youngest models in the modeling world today!"

"Shiki, that host is really loud," Rima, who was famous for her stubborn attitude, complained. Strangely, it was her stubbornness that made her charming.

"I know. Just deal with it for a while longer," the taller of the two models (although not by much), Shiki, replied. The female model only made an unpleasant sound, clearly tired after their long schedule that day. It was photo shoot after photo shoot before they came to this event.

"Now, are there any questions for these adorable models up here?" the host asked the audience, earning glares from the two models. Almost instantly, hands shot up from every direction. "Oo, yes! You in the yellow dress!"

The girl was stuttering as she spoke, "Sh-Shiki-san! Do you h-have a girlfriend?" All the girls across the audience were nodding vigorously, all wanting to know the answer.

"Oh! Too bad! That question is a big no-no!" the host stopped Shiki before he could say anything. Well, from Rima's point of view, it didn't look like he was even going to respond.

"Well, then. Next question! Yes! The boy in the camouflage pants!"

"Does Touya-san have anyone on your-"

"No," Rima responded before he could finish his question. The crowd was silent, busy listening to their one sided conversation.

"Oh! That's great! 'Cause I was going to ask you if-"

"No."

"But you didn't even-"

"I don't care."

"So, will you think about-"

"No."

"Oh, Touya-san! You're so cold! That's what I love about you!" The boy was about to jump up on stage when the host pushed him back. "One question per audience! Sorry, but you used up way too many questions!"

Rima sighed. If the boy had questioned her any further, she would have exploded. She was bad enough at dealing with fans, but that fan just now was extra work for her. Shiki noticed and chuckled.

"Nice one, ice queen."

"You should call Aidou that. I'm sure he's more fit to be a queen than I am." Shiki smiled, an action that caused all the girls in the audience to swoon and squeal in delight.

"Oh, really? I think you'll make a great queen though, especially if you're my queen," Shiki smirked.

"Don't try to sweet talk me. Besides, I prefer to be a princess." Shiki was amused by her childish response.

"A spoiled princess."

"Shut up. If I'm a spoiled princess, you're my slave."

"I prefer to be your prince."

"Sorry, that position doesn't exist."

The two models' conversation was quiet enough so that the audience wasn't able to hear, however from afar, it looked as though the two were close and had a decent relationship going on. It seemed like a relationship that nobody could ever intrude on.

In a way, it was vexing to the fans of the two, but at the same time, it was sweet to see their favourite model so active in a conversation. The two models had on facial expressions that they normally would not wear. It was a refreshing feeling and it definitely counted as fan service.

"Now, we will have the individual meetings! You'll get to shake hands with the model of your choice and if you're lucky, you might get some more fan service!" the host interrupted everyone's thoughts and continued, "Rima-chan, go to that side of the stage and Senri-kun, go to that side! Now, everyone line up on the side that your favourite model is standing on and begin!"

The two models immediately flinched at the way the host addressed them so familiarly, but obeyed nonetheless. As soon as the models began to walk, the audience began to split with the genders being divided thoroughly: all the girls on Shiki's side and all the guys on Rima's side. Then, the fan service (or as Rima would put it, hell) began.

* * *

><p>When evening came around, all the fans had already left. The event was over and even though they had all wanted to stay, the host and security guards hurried them off, using the fact that the models needed rest as an excuse. Apparently, the idea had worked. Sure, the fans were crazy for the two models, but they still had hearts.<p>

Rima rested on a chair that the staff had put out. It wasn't bright anymore, as the sun had went down, but she was feeling extremely tired. The fans had worn her out, she supposed. They all wanted to shake hands with her and they even asked her for kisses, which she disgustingly declined. However, that didn't change the fact that they had touched her all over.

She shivered, unwillingly remembering their arms around her shoulders as they took pictures with her. She immediately rubbed her back against the chair in an attempt to wipe off all the bad bacteria their hands could have contained.

"Rima, what are you doing?" Shiki's quiet voice snapped Rima out of her actions and she glared at the model who was advancing towards her.

"It's not what you think. My back's not itchy."

"I wasn't thinking that."

"…Oh, okay then." Completely deprived of words, the two stayed silent. Suddenly, Shiki took out a small bottle out from his pocket and poured some of the contents into his hands. Then he took Rima's hands and started rubbing the liquid onto her hands.

"Shiki! What are you doing? What is this stuff?" She tried to pull her hands away from his, but his firm grip was threatening.

"Hand sanitizer." He kept a strong grip on her hands and continued spreading the liquid. He was being as gentle as he could, although Rima could tell he wasn't very pleased. "Take a shower right when we get back to school. Throw your clothes into the washing machine. Remember to wash your hair tonight too. Don't forget to wash your face and brush your teeth properly."

"What are you, my mother?" Although the words that came out of Rima's mouth weren't very kind, inwardly, she was very happy that Shiki was worried about her sanitation. By the time Rima had finished thinking about how pleased and shocked she was by Shiki's sudden outburst, she realized that the warmth from his hands was already gone. Instead, she could feel the strong gaze of his eyes on hers.

"No. I'm your prince," Shiki said all of a sudden which confused the girl. Then, Rima smirked, having remembered what they were talking about.

"Sure, you're my prince then."

"But I thought you didn't have that position," Shiki smiled sadistically, causing Rima's heart to race from both anger and embarrassment at the same time.

"Do you want to be my prince or not?" Rima asked while turning away, afraid that if she looked at Shiki right now, her heart would beat even faster and that he would hear. One minute, he tells her that he's her prince. The next, he tells her that there's no such thing. Just what did he want?

"Yes, I do."

"Then, I'll create that prince position."

"For me?"

Rima tilted her head in confusion. Of course, the position was for him. If it wasn't for him, she would have never even thought of the position of her prince. Amidst all her thinking, she realized that she hadn't answered Shiki yet. "Yes, for you."

"_Just_ for me?"

The updated question caught Rima off guard, but she did not hesitate before answering.

"_Just _for you."

* * *

><p>AN: I liked this one quite a bit. Thanks for reading!


	14. Our Promise

**Summary:** Of spoken oaths, meaningful wounds, and fulfilled promises.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1436

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

><p><span>Our Promise<span>

"_You're my shield." Their eyes never wavered._

"_And you're mine." Their expressions showed confidence. _

"_We protect each other at all costs." They were focused on each other and only each other._

"_And we won't allow intruders." The two models nodded to each other in agreement before they entered the studio where the photo shoot would take place._

* * *

><p>"Hey, look. It's those pale models again."<p>

"Do they even go out in the sun?"

"The guy actually looks pretty hot."

"True."

"Hey, I bet they take vitamin pills."

"Close, blood pills," Rima suddenly appeared in front of the gossiping models.

"What?" the models asked in confusion, taken aback by her sudden appearance.

"Just kidding," the delicate model smirked, pleased with their reaction.

"Oh," the models all sighed in relief. "You're... kind of weird."

"Yeah, she is," a new voice joined their conversation. Rima knew it was her partner right away, but for the less experienced models, it took a while for them to adjust to his sudden entrance.

"You're Shiki-san, right?" A petite looking model looked up at the mahogany-haired male.

"Yes," he answered, trying his best to avoid the glare of his female modeling partner.

"If I'm weird, then you're just as weird," Rima argued back, not quite interested in the conversation Shiki was having with the female models who were obviously into him.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Hey, Shiki-san. Why is your modeling partner Touya-san?" One model asked accusingly, walking closer to the two vampires.

"She's pretty," he answered without hesitating.

"How kind of you," Rima commented flatly.

"…Whatever," the models walked away, clearly not amused by the fact that he hadn't seemed interested in them. They didn't need a guy that didn't love them; that was what those girls were like.

* * *

><p>Rima stood against a wall, watching as Shiki posed for his photo shoot. <em>He<em>_'s__ improved_, she thought and shuddered as she remembered what they were like when they first started modeling.

Suddenly, a loud noise was heard and equipment began to fall one after another. Immediately, Rima's mind was filled with Shiki. She had to make sure he was okay. The equipment was falling quickly all over the place and she had to get to Shiki as soon as possible. Staff and models were screaming from across the studio, some yelling for help, and some yelling at others to get out of the way. There was not enough time to escape for humans, but Rima and Shiki weren't to be classified in the same category as everyone else.

_There! _As the two spotted each other, they quickly made a dash for it. Suddenly, Rima could feel a shadow towering over her own and she tried to run faster to avoid the collision. She tried to leap over the equipment on the floor, but she must have miscalculated the height of the equipment, because soon enough, her body was lying limp on the floor.

Trying to get up, she realized that her legs were tangled in a knot of wires, rendering her immobile. A larger shadow fell on her. Looking up, she saw more equipment threatening to fall on her.

Using her power here would be useless. Adding electricity to this situation would be far from helpful. Besides, if she did use her powers, she would have to quit her job. Everyone would know she was a vampire.

She guessed she didn't mind sacrificing a little to save her career, so she braced herself for the pain to come.

Seconds passed and Rima didn't feel any impact or pain. She opened her eyes and looked up to see another body pressed onto hers. It was Shiki.

"What are you doing? You didn't have to protect me. A wound like this would have healed in no time," Rima yelled at Shiki, showing worry for once. Shiki knocked off the piece of equipment that had fallen on his back and faced Rima.

"You know the answer." Rima blinked, eyes slightly wider than usual. To the average person, her expression would have looked the same as it did a while ago, but anyone who's known her for a long time could tell that she was surprised.

_You're my shield._

She smirked with satisfaction. At least he had kept his promise. Shiki returned the smirk and began to get up with the help of Rima. Together, the two escaped through the emergency exit route and went outside into the chilly, evening air.

As soon as they exited, a group of models bunched around them. The two immediately recognized them as the models who had gossiped about them earlier on.

"This was all your fault! I didn't even get to model yet!" the models accused Shiki.

"How would he know that the equipment would collapse?" Rima interrupted Shiki before he could speak.

"He might not have, but if he hadn't shown up today, we would have modeled first! Besides, we're the main models today! You guys are just the excess trash!"

Rima glared at the tall model which had no affect what so ever. The skinny lady turned to Shiki, ignoring Rima. "Well, if you promise to become mine, then I'll let you guys off the hook," the model offered.

"No," Shiki declined right away. The model immediately raged, her nostrils flaring hideously. _How did she even get the job?_ Rima thought sarcastically.

"If you're not going to become mine, then the modeling world doesn't need you!" She quickly pulled out a knife originally used for self-defense and aimed it at Shiki. Before the blade could hit him, it was stopped by a pair of quick hands. The smell of blood filled Shiki's senses and he immediately recognized it to be Rima's, who was standing firmly between him and the models.

_And you're mine._

She turned around and looked at Shiki, smirking.

"Now, we're even," she practically sang. Although the smell of his partner's blood was (rather pleasantly) distracting him, he smirked back.

"Listen, this guy over here, he's mine. So don't touch him," Rima announced bravely, hands placed on her hips.

"And no one dares harm Rima without getting away with it," Shiki murmured dangerously, eyes sharp and glazing. He walked up beside Rima, standing on equal ground with her. _She's mine. _These words were left unsaid, but his expression revealed it all.

_We protect each other at all costs._

The models backed away one by one, each scared and petrified by the couple.

"Don't you dare bother us ever again," Rima added quietly but threateningly. Her voice was close to a whisper, but surely the models must have heard, for they all nodded nervously and ran away.

_And we won't allow intruders._

* * *

><p>"Let's see that wound," Shiki offered his hand and she gladly took it. She watched as he gently opened up her fist that she hadn't known she was even holding. It wasn't as though she was nervous; she was just angry. The nerve of those models trying to get in between them was something that bothered her greatly.<p>

"How's yours?" She inquired, voice full of concern.

"My back healed a long time ago. How tight were your hands when you held them in a fist?" She tilted her head in confusion. He saw this slight action and continued. "Look, it's all bloody and messy now. What a waste...so much dripped to the ground."

Shiki brought her fingers up to his lips. He laid a gentle kiss on her delicate fingers before licking up the crimson liquid, cleaning the wound while doing so.

She didn't answer. Instead, she just stared at the male vampire as he continued drinking. Then, when he was finally done, she decided to speak.

"You do know anyone can see us right now, right?" She said it more as a statement than a question and he chuckled, his lips still grazing ever so gently over her skin.

"It's dark, and we're at the back. Don't worry so much," his husky voice cooed.

"It's kind of hard not to worry when our jobs are at stake," she deadpanned. What would their managers and directors think if they saw Shiki drinking her blood? Not a rational thought, that's for sure.

A moment of silence followed and she waited patiently for Shiki to answer.

He smirked, his icy orbs gleaming in the night. "Relax. Remember? I'm your shield, and you're mine," he paused, kissing her lightly on her fingertips, causing a soothing warmth to travel up her skin. "We protect each other at all costs, and we won't allow intruders." He finished his sentence with a sweet kiss on her lips, warming up the rest of her body.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading!


	15. Lip Gloss

**Summary: **In which Shiki and Rima embark on a cheesy journey in the make-up store.**  
>Word Count: <strong>657

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

><p><span>Lip gloss<span>

"Rima, buying lip gloss is about the five senses: see, smell, taste, feel, and hear."

She resisted the urge to ask a very rude question, and instead asked about what he had just said. "How exactly do you taste it without getting kicked out?"

"Smudge some lip gloss on your hand and taste it," Shiki answered intelligently. "They have samples."

She nodded her head in understanding. Then, another problem came up. "How do you hear lip gloss exactly?"

"Gossip. If people love it, they'll talk about it. Listen to what the store clerk has to say about it."

"Okay…" she replied slowly.

"Do you think you're ready?"

"Yeah." She was hesitant in her answer, but Shiki took it as a "hell yeah" and dragged her into the makeup store.

**See it.**

"How's this colour?" He suggested, holding up a rosy pink lip gloss.

She squinted at the label. _Rose Kiss... _"It looks okay," she said absently.

"I think it'll look nice on you," he complimented.

"Hn."

**Smell it.**

"This one smells like chocolate."

"Chocolate?"

"Yeah, it smells exactly like chocolate flavoured pocky."

He held it up to her nose and she didn't hesitate to take a sniff. "You're right."

"If you wore this, I would sit by you every day."

"You already do that."

"Then I would sit even closer."

She gave a short hum as her response.

**Taste it.**

"Shiki, that's disgusting. I don't want to taste it," she said, scrunching her nose in disgust at the idea of licking lip gloss off her hand. Furthermore, in public.

"Girls put this on their lips all the time. They probably end up licking it too."

"…Touché."

He took her momentary silence as a chance to dab some lip gloss on her forehand. "Now taste it."

"No."

He sighed and took her hand in his. "Then I'll do it." Before she could reply, his tongue was over the sticky substance on her hand.

"Gross," she commented.

"We lick blood off of each other all the time. What makes it gross now?"

She stayed quiet, because what he said was true. And it wasn't as though she hated Shiki, she reasoned as she watched the boy test the flavour.

"Hm, strawberry."

**Feel it.**

"Hey, Shiki, how exactly do you feel lip gloss?"

"Texture. Feel for the texture. Like this one." His thumb brushed the top of the sample lip gloss that had been laid out for customers. "This has good texture."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"If it makes a guy want to kiss you, that's good texture."

She huffed. "And how do I test that?"

"You can test it out on me."

**Hear it.**

"Hey, you two over there! The lovely couple!" A nearby store clerk called out.

Shiki and Rima pointed to themselves and the woman nodded, urging them to come over.

"I think this batch of lip gloss would look lovely on your girlfriend," she offered, grinning.

"Girlfriend?" Rima's question was lost as she saw the batch of lip gloss the woman was talking about. In the small basket full of decorative coloured tissue paper was a rosy pink lip gloss, a chocolate scented one, one that makes your lips especially soft, and lastly, a strawberry flavoured one. The basket was wrapped in a clear, plastic wrapper and was adorned with ribbons.

"Hey, Shiki, weren't these-"

"I didn't plan it, if that's what you're wondering." He seemed as shock as she was. She turned back to the clerk.

"I'll take it."

* * *

><p>She stared at the basket of lip gloss.<p>

"Rima, you've been staring at it ever since we got back."

"Hn."

Shiki had chosen every single item in this basket without even knowing it. He _had_ to be a makeup genius…Maybe he secretly dresses up as a girl and puts on makeup. Then, the urge to ask the rude question from before surfaced again.

"Shiki."

"What is it?"

"Are you actually a girl?"

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading!


	16. Guardian Angel

**Summary: **Of water, angels, and pros and cons. **  
>Word Count: <strong>184

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

><p><span>Guardian Angel<span>

_Splash!_

"Touya-san! Are you okay?"

Within a nanosecond, Shiki's head had turned to the pool. And within a millisecond, he was in the pool, clothes still on, image already forgotten.

He dived deep with the intention of lifting her body up. But he couldn't move. He was sinking, running out of oxygen.

"Shiki." He heard her voice from above. An angel.

"Shiki," came the same voice, but louder.

"Shiki!" She pulled him out of the water, and he grasped onto her like a koala bear would on a tree. "What was that for, Shiki?"

He coughed water out. "I thought you were dying."

She rolled her eyes. "I can swim, remember? _I_ was the one who saved _you_ when you were drowning as a kid."

He blinked. "Oh right."

She sighed and maneuvered them towards the edge. "Idiot," he heard her say.

Shiki realized he hadn't gained much from this little experience. He had certainly lost some reputation though.

Rima on the contrary gained something very special. She learned that Shiki was willing to risk everything for her.

And she liked that very much.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated~


	17. Cunning Innocence

**Summary: **Of photo shoots, feigned innocence, and keen eyes.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>375  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Implied naughty things. Nothing too naughty though. It really depends on how dirty your mind is. Ho ho ho...

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

><p><span>Cunning Innocence<span>

Ever since they started modeling, their theme had always been "innocence". Day after day, they modeled as if that was their identity. To everyone, they really did seem "innocent". It was a perfect match.

If you asked Ichijou though, he would tell you a different story. Those two were far from innocent. The look they silently directed toward each other when they thought no one else was around, the intensity of their gaze, the lust hidden behind those emotionless eyes –no one would have believed a word of it.

Puberty happened late with them. While Ichijou's voice had already deepened at the equivalence to the human age of 13, Shiki's did not until two full human years later. While Ruka's chest had already grown relatively full at the equivalence to the human age of 15, Rima's did not until three full human years later. So it was only expected that their attraction to the opposite sex and the pleasure they gain from it would not settle in until a later age. However, Ichijou was still caught off guard when he walked in on them touching each other in places he knew young teenagers should not be touching.

"Experiment," the two had replied "innocently".

"Of course," he had forced out. "I understand." He had stepped out at the next opportunity, but none could stop him from heating up at the sound of lips on flesh and the singsong hum of their moans.

"Now look at the camera innocently! Yes! Like that!"

The two were situated on a couch. Shiki was leaning against the armrest, sitting casually in all of his vampire glory. Rima was sitting on one bent leg, the other leg having been dangling off the couch. She was wedged between Shiki's bent knees. On any other couple, this position would be considered dirty. After all, Rima's knee was suspiciously close to Shiki's private area. And Shiki's hand, which was dangling off his own knee, was equally close to Rima's chest.

After all these years, the two had somehow brainwashed the entire world to see them as nothing but innocent. He'd give them credit for that.

"You two are so innocent! Yes, keep giving that innocent look!"

Innocent, Ichijou scoffed, yeah right.

More like cunning.

* * *

><p>AN: Happy Holidays!


	18. Thank You

**Summary:** In which Shiki has trouble dealing with Rima.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>208**  
><strong>

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

><p><span>Thank You<span>

He has never, ever, _ever_ heard her say the two words before, he muses as she silently accepts the glass of beverage, and he thinks he's had enough.

"Do you not have manners?"

She glances up, but her expression shows she had barely acknowledged his question.

It wasn't that big of a deal and he knew she was probably-maybe-hopefully grateful for his actions inwardly.

Who was he kidding? There was no way she was grateful for anything he had done for her.

"Can't you even thank me?"

She blinked but did not thank him.

When a waiter came by and handed her a slice of chocolate mousse cake, she turned to him and smiled.

"Thank you," she said to him.

The waiter was a bit surprised that the infamous beauty, who was known for her stoic attitude, had just smiled and thanked him. In the midst of his shock, he could only nod and back away.

She turned back to him. "You were saying?"

Shiki didn't know how to react. He knew she was playing with him, but he didn't know how to respond to her antics.

"You cruel woman," he muttered in defeat.

She seemed genuinely pleased. "Why thank you."

Sometimes, he wondered why he even bothered.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading!


	19. Abstract Distortion

**Summary: **She didn't know what they were to each other, but neither did he.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>328  
><strong>Warning<strong>**: **Dark themes and pretty much no plot.

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

><p><span>Abstract Distortion<span>

His lips met hers softly, brushing and caressing them with grace. She reciprocated nicely, gently, warmly. However, when they released each other from their kiss, she did not sound nice, gentle, or warm.

"What do you want?" she asked indifferently.

He spoke in a soft tone. "You."

She smirked dryly, lifting a piece of pocky to his lips gently. He was about to open his mouth to welcome said piece of delicacy when she put it in her mouth instead.

It was a challenge.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away from the chocolate-coated snack. Capturing the other end of it, he bit down.

She merely bit more.

In response, he bit more as well. His icy gaze flickered up to her lips, lingering there for a moment before focusing on her eyes. Her own icy hues never wavered as the distance between them shortened. Their lips brushed briefly before Rima struck him in the stomach with a burst of lightning. Her sharp nails had pierced the skin over his abdomen.

He stayed rooted to the ground, his wound bleeding heavily. As the blood dirtied his white uniform, Rima bent down and licked the area. She tore his suit and dress shirt off thoughtlessly, reaching the skin. There, she drank savagely, biting, licking, and sucking what she could.

His hand snaked out to grab her by the throat, reveling in how he could wrap her whole neck with one hand. He squeezed her neck a little, seeing if he could scare her. When she didn't react, he gave up and his hand fluttered up to caress her hair.

As the wound began to heal itself, she reached up, lightly caressing his cheek. Slowly, she leaned in and gave him a tender kiss.

* * *

><p>Their relationship was like heaven and hell, black and white, like and hate. They didn't understand what they were, but together they created an abstract world, a world distorted by their own sick mentalities.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Why do I create such dark and moody fics that don't make sense? Maybe 'cause March Break is over and I wasted it doing nothing and it's 12:54AM right now and I have school later in the day and I'm tired but I can't sleep and I'm sad because of that? Nah...


	20. Rain Season & Sun Season

**Summary: **Two drabbles. One about rainy days, and one about sunny days, both of which were inspired by the spring season.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>509 & 142 respectively  
><strong>Warning<strong>**: **First drabble is pretty dark. Second is much, much brighter...and fluffier.

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

><p><span>Rain Season<span>

The rain always made her feel uneasy.

When the first droplet touches the ground, her body would flinch. Almost immediately, she would be on alert of her surroundings.

And most of the time, there would be a pair of eyes watching her every move.

* * *

><p>The rain always made him feel alive.<p>

It made him feel like the true predator he knew he was. His heart would race, his blood would boil, and his mind...

Oh, his mind would go into an _overdrive_.

They both knew the reason for these uncharacteristic changes was each other.

* * *

><p>The rain had a particular atmosphere to it, and it drove him nuts to see her soaked by the rainwater after returning from a mission. The stench of the filthy monsters' blood mixed with the salt from the rain would be all over her. It would be disgusting.<p>

But it would be perfect.

It would be just the right setting to quench the thirst developing in his throat. He would remove her of the outer layer of the bloodied uniform first. After admiring the way her wet clothes stick to her skin, he would lick what porcelain skin he could see. Slowly, so very slowly so she would not notice, he would strip her of the next layer, and then the next if there were more. (He would leave her in her undergarments because he knew she would kill him if he were to remove them.)

By this time, the smell of the abominable creatures would be gone, instead replaced by his own scent. And of course, her sweet scent would return as well. It would be delicious when he tastes her. The blood beneath her skin would be flowing wildly in anticipation.

And finally, when the moment is right, he would dig in.

* * *

><p>Thunderstorms were especially worse. The look in his eyes would be steamy. She would feel like burning up instantaneously just from his expression alone. And what's more, his heated gaze would not dissipate until she has reached her limit. He would then try his utmost to control himself before he drains her of every last drop. One time, she had tried to zap him with her powers because he had nearly gone too far.<p>

She had failed.

The only thing she had succeeded in doing was adding fuel to the fire.

* * *

><p>Every time the lightning flashes outside, her face would be illuminated by the light. Her slightly frightened yet eager expression would be pleasing to his vampire instincts. His sharp eyes would roam everywhere. Seeing the bright light against her smooth skin, he would be reminded of why her special ability was electricity. It was simple.<p>

The lightning made her absolutely _enticing_.

When he brings his tongue to a delicate part of her body, she would squeeze her eyes shut and tremble just slightly enough for him to notice. What he thought were adorable and endearing were the little sparks sizzling closely around her body when she was really in the mood.

And he absolutely loved it.

* * *

><p><span>Sun Season<span>

Days are generally bright, but there are days that, if possible, are even brighter.

On days like these, they would usually be sleeping. It just wasn't their time. They would be scorched alive if they had even let a sliver of that light come into the room directly.

Oh no, what they could see from behind the curtain was enough.

No, they didn't splash water at each other at the beach. Nor did they have a date at the amusement park like a couple would. They didn't even walk down the street together and hold hands.

That just wasn't them.

Instead, they would laze around in bed, limbs tangled in a mess under one blanket.

(Occasionally, they would try to steal the blanket from another.)

(And occasionally, they would try to kick each other off the bed.)

But that would be enough.

* * *

><p>AN: I think if I had to give spring a gender, it would be female. Not because of all the flowers growing, but because the weather just changes way too often. Some days it's so rainy and some days it's so bright. Yep. Spring would always be a girl on her period experiencing mood swings.


	21. Pocky Game

**Summary: **Of idols, variety shows, and pocky...just what could go wrong?  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>598**  
><strong>

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

><p><span>Pocky Game<span>

"Shiki! Rima! I have an excellent job for you guys!" their manager came running in, yelling at the top of her lungs. "This will be absolutely scandalous!"

The two idols eyed their manager skeptically. "Isn't that a bad thing?" Rima pointed out.

"In most cases, yes, but this scandal will be…_rewarding_." The malicious smile on manager-san's face promised great troubles ahead.

* * *

><p>"I knew this would be troublesome," Rima muttered as she saw the host of the variety show they were starred in holding a box of chocolate pocky in one hand and a microphone in the other.<p>

"In this little activity, each person bites a side of the pocky stick and continues chewing towards the middle. The first person to pull back loses!" the host explained excitedly. "Are the instructions clear?"

All the other idols nodded while Shiki and Rima sighed, already wondering what their manager was on when she made the decision for them to participate.

Hilarity ensued as the other idols played the game. Meanwhile, Shiki and Rima remained in their dark little corner of the stage, watching the show with distaste.

* * *

><p>Finally (and rather unfortunately), it was their turn.<p>

"Shiki…Versus….Rima!" the host announces, gesturing to the two despairing idols.

At the sight of the two, the host pouts. "What's wrong? Is pocky not to your taste? If so, we have other snacks that we could use…"

"No, it's fine. Let's just get this over with," Shiki spoke for the first time since the show started.

"Shiki…?" She looked puzzled as he walked up to her holding a single pocky in hand. "Are we really…?"

He offered a small smile (dazzling the other contestants while he was at it) to reassure her. "Let's show them how real idols do it."

At this little challenge, Rima's determination grew fierce. "Fine."

He let her have the chocolate side –she was always pretty fond of chocolate. Each bit their own respective ends slowly. Eyes never straying from each other, they began to bite towards the middle.

As they approached each other, their eyes shone with more and more mischief, each trying to scare off the other.

Soon, they were only a mere inch apart.

"Wow! Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?"

No one paid any attention to the host's cheesy comment as their focus was on the lovely pair in the middle of the stage. From afar, it looked like a new couple sharing their first kiss, with their awkward stances and all.

But then at the next moment, he moved. He grabbed her neck and pulled her to him smoothly, closing the little gap between them. The remainder of the pocky stick disappeared into his mouth as their lips met.

It was quick -so quick that by the time she realized what had happened, he had already pulled back.

"We both win," he smirks slightly.

She blinked a few times. Her mind was still a blank, but she managed to spit out "Jerk."

The whole production team was in chaos as the staff ran about. "Edit that out!" the director hollered on top of all the mess.

Suddenly, Shiki turned to the host.

"Is that all for today?" he asked.

"Uh…" he looked at his cue cards. "Um…yeah, we're just about done."

"Good. Can I have the rest of the pocky?"

At the host's hesitant nod of approval, he grabbed the box of pocky and gestured to his partner. "Come on, Rima."

"Where are we going?" she asked, catching up to him backstage.

"Practice."

And that is how their obsession for pocky started.

* * *

><p>AN: Just something short and quick before I get all lazy again. Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
